


'Our Wedding!'  (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Chanbaek Youtube Au [6]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anyways, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, its about time bc I slake, its the wedding yall, jk he sucks, okay but park baekhyun needs to happen bc its cute, sehun bout to be the best recorder ever, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: The Chanbaek wedding video all of Chanyeol's followers have been waiting for as shown by the one and only Oh Sehun.





	'Our Wedding!'  (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's finally time! Everyone's been waiting and here we are! I'm so excited! 
> 
> And if you haven't, please read the other stories in the series before this or you will kind of be lost lol. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Sehun turned on the camera, looking at it to see if it was on, giving everyone a different few of him. 

"Hello? Is this on?" 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his friend as he watched him, standing up and walking over to him to check to see if it was on. 

It was. 

"Hello everyone! It's your favorite person ever, Sehun! And I am here to give you guys the exclusive view of the wedding today! Now if we go over here," He stood up and walked over to Chanyeol who was fixing his tie in the mirror. "We have Mr. Park Chanyeol being a nervous wreck as he re-ties his tie for the fifty time in five minutes already. Stay tune for more exciting news." 

Chanyeol frowned. "You are so mean, I regret putting you incharge of shooting the video." 

Sehun let out a gasp, glancing at the camera. "Do you hear that? I am so unappreciated here. I'm going to tell Baekhyun not to marry you because you're mean." 

"Don't do that!" 

Sehun let out a laugh, turning the camera towards Chanyeol. 

"Alright, serious time. How are you feeling right now knowing you are going to be marrying your best friend?" Chanyeol smiled wide, turning to look at Sehun. "I'm so excited because I get to spend the rest of my life with him and I couldn't wish for more. He's all I ever need." 

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What about your channel?" 

"He's more important to me than that as well and I hate to say that." 

"Do you hear that? No appreciation at all from this man. I'll take over his channel for you all since you all love me." Chanyeol glared at him. "I hate you so much." 

Sehun smirked. "You love me! Now I'm going to go check out the bride!" 

"Don't call him that or he'll hit you Sehun!" 

"I will sue!" 

Sehun turned the camera to face him and started walking towards where Baekhyun was. 

"You see guys, you all get like a V.I.P. tour of whats about to happen here. Oh look! There's Jongin making out with Kyungsoo!" 

"I will kill you if you shoot that thing towards us!" 

Sehun rolled his eyes and kept walking, finally reaching Baekhyun's door. He knocked and the door open, Suho looking at him unimpressed. "What do you want?" "I came to ask Baekhyun a important question." 

Baekhyun looked at him worried. "What is it?! Oh god has Chanyeol changed his mind?!" 

Sehun sighed, turning the camera to face Baekhyun who was stressing. "Drama Queen. I came to ask how you feel knowing you are going to be stuck with a giant baby for the rest of your life." 

Baekhyun glared at him before smiling. 

"I'm happy I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend." 

"Did you just friend zone your soon to be husband?" 

"Who put you in charge of the camera again?" 

Sehun gasped again, turning the camera to face him. "No one appreciates me here. I swear. Anyways, now that we talked to the bride-" 

"What did you just call me?! I'm going to murd-" 

"And this is where I leave! Be right back!" 

 

_***Skips to the start of the wedding*** _

 

Sehun turned the camera back on, facing it towards him. "Hey guys, everyones coming to sit down and we are waiting to start. But look who I'm next too." He turned it towards Chanyeol who looked nervous. 

"You ready buddy?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

Sehun smirked slightly. "Okay, I think it's about to start. Let me give you guys a good view." 

Sehun faced the camera towards the isle and the music started, everyone standing up to get a good look. 

Baekhyun came walking down the isle, arms linked with his moms. 

Sehun turned the camera towards Chanyeol who was crying. 

Baekhyun finally stood in front of Chanyeol, both of them facing each other and holding hands. 

The preacher talked to both of them before they decided to do their vows. Chanyeol coughed and Sehun made sure to angle the camera better. "Byun Baekhyun, from the moment I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. You were always there for me, you were practically my first best friend." 

Sehun turned the camera and shook his head before facing it back to Chanyeol. 

"And along the way, I knew you were the one for me. I noticed more and more how beautiful you were and that no one else could compare to you in any way. I realized I wanted to be with you when I enjoyed having you over and that I found myself at the end of the day never wanting you to leave me. I love you so much Baekhyun. You have always been my number one supporter and I hope that never changes. And I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Baekhyun's eyes were teary. 

"Well Park Chanyeol, I don't know how I'm going to beat that but I'll try." 

Everyone let out a laugh. 

"Park Chanyeol, my tall friendly giant, I love you so much. I love your clumsiness and your cute laugh. I love how you find the littlest things funny and it always makes me smile because your smile and laugh are so contagious. I always wonder to myself how I got the most handsome and cutest giant in my life." 

Sehun turned the camera and gagged slightly before facing it back towards them.

"And I never want to leave. I will always be your number one supporter, from here on out. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much." 

The preacher smiled at the both of them. 

They said their I do's and then kissed, everyone standing up and clapping and cheering. 

Sehun turned the camera to face him, gagging slightly. "So disgusting like keep it PG." 

They turned and announced for everyone to move to where the reception room was. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked out first, hand in hand, and then everyone followed out. 

Sehun raced through the crowd, pushing through everyone. "Aish Sehun! I'm going to beat you up!" Sehun laughed and pointed the camera to where Xiumin was walking hand in hand with Jongdae. 

"Whoever put you in charge of the camera was wrong!" 

Sehun pouted. "See, I don't get why I'm suddenly being attacked!" 

 

_***During the reception*** _

 

Sehun walked around and filmed everyone, without their permission too. Causing them to yell at him and for him to just laugh and run away. 

He looked at the camera and smiled as a slow song started playing. He turned the camera towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were the only ones out on the floor slow dancing, everyone gathering around to watch them. 

"There's the happy married couple dancing." He moved the camera around the room. "And there's Kyungsoo and Jongin making out again." 

He turned the camera to face him. "And here's me, doing a amazing job if I do say so myself. You know, I've risked my life tonight for you all but guess what? I've saved the best for last. My speech." 

Sehun smirked and waited for the slow song to stop before placing the camera at a angle to face him, grabbing a glass, clinking a knife against it to get everyone's attention. 

Everyone looked at him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes, holding Baekhyun close. 

"Hello everyone! As you know, I'm Chanyeol's only friend Oh Sehun. And I want to make a toast." 

Chanyeol glared at him but nodded for him to continue. 

"A toast to my pal Chanyeol who I thought was going to be lonely forever and live in my basement being miserable. I love you a lot man and I may be playing around all night but in all seriousness, I am happy for you and I wish you both nothing but the best. So cheers!" 

Everyone cheered and Chanyeol smiled and nodded. 

Sehun picked the camera up and walked over to the smiling couple. "I have decided to retire my amazing film making skills tonight and hand the camera over to you two." Chanyeol his eyes but nodded, taking the camera away. 

"Just make sure not to make a sex tape on it night." 

"Oh Sehun!" 

 

_***Skips to later that night*** _

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun laid in their bed at their honeymoon sweet, naked and cuddled up together. 

Chanyeol grabbed his camera, bringing the sheet up to cover them both up good before turning it on. He smiled wide. 

"Hello everyone, it's been a long day. But I hope you all enjoy the video Sehun made and enjoy our wedding, I know I did." Chanyeol looked down and Baekhyun smiled and leaned up and kissed him. 

"How does it feel to be Mr. Park?" 

"Best feeling in the world." 

Chanyeol smiled wide, bringing Baek close to him with his free arm. He looked at the camera. 

"I'll be back to posting videos after me and Baek finish our honeymoon. But I love you all! And see you all later! Bye bye!" Him and Baek waved goodbye and Chanyeol turned the camera off, placing it to the side. 

He turned to Baek and smiled. 

"I love you Park Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun giggled. 

"I love you Park Chanyeol." 

**Author's Note:**

> jokes on you all, I'm still continuing the series with more chanbaek videos lmaooo 
> 
> why did my heart melt when I put park baekhyun? I'm crying


End file.
